Bicycle storage devices have heretofore been made using an elongated channel for receiving the wheels of a bicycle. Some bicycle storage devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 613,733 and 3,682,523, use resilient U-shaped clips for engaging opposite sides of the tire and rim of the bicycle wheel to hold the wheel in the channel. However, such resilient clips must be made so as to allow the bicycle wheel to be pressed into and removed from the clip without requiring excessive force and are not adapted to support the entire weight of the bicycle when the channel is mounted upright. Further, such resilient U-shaped clips are not adapted to receive bicycle tires and rims of widely different size. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,133, straps are used to attach the bicycle wheels to the wheel receiving channel and in Canadian Patent No. 1,026,271, cross pins are inserted through holes in the channel to retain the bicycle wheels in the channel. However, it is somewhat difficult for an individual to mount the bicycle in an upright channel with such devices since it is necessary to support the bicycle with one hand while attaching the strap or inserting the cross pins through holes in the channel with the other hand. Moreover, attaching the bicycle wheels to the channel with a strap or cross pins is markedly complicated when the clearance space at the side of the wheel receiving channel is obstructed, as occurs when a number of bicycles are mounted in sidewise adjacent channels.